Lost Girl Bo & Lauren: Battleheart
by jskylar1
Summary: Bo and Lauren's relationship hinges on a choice that Bo must make, between love and sacrifice for the greater good.


It was not who she was, but rather who she could never be, that brought her to this place. For she could never be Lauren's life-long love. A good wife. A human being, with human desires, human discipline, human restraint. Bo had none of these. For although she appeared human to all intents and purposes, her fabric was different; she was not human. She was a Succubus, an alien, whose entire survival depended on sexual energy. Because of that basic need, Bo craved sex, with multiple sex partners. She had no control over her lust and desires. Her craving was primitive, instinctive, a darwinistic drive that evolved perfectly over thousands of years. And in the process of taking their sexual energy, Bo killed the humans she mated with. That's who she was. But despite all that, Bo's heart yearned for nothing more than a simple, happy life with Lauren, a dog and cat, a house with a white picket fence. To live a normal life as Lauren's girl. But that, she could never have. That, she could never be.

Standing over a tombstone, showering it with her salty tears, Lauren mourned for her one true love. She sat there for hours, time was meaningless in mourning. Day turned to night, and the darkness surrounded her, consuming her agonized heart. Lauren laid down beautiful, long-stemmed red roses on the stone, as she kneeled, closing her eyes so she could see Bo's beautiful face, hear her say "I love you" so softly, as she always did.

Every year, the same time, on that same day, Lauren showed up, without fail. Lauren would live her life, she would love again, she would have the white picket fence, and the dog and cat, but she would never forget her one true love, never. This ritual was her secret. She shared it with no one. The humans who became her new life would never understand the world she used to live in.

Earlier that autumn, things were very different. Bo and Lauren were happily lovers. Almost living out their dream. Madly in love with each other. It wasn't an easy road by any means though. It took a long time for Lauren to help Bo learn how to control her succubus instincts, how to tame her inner sex beast. But after making love with her on several occasions, Lauren was confident that Bo was up to the task - that she could control her desire to kill, if she really, really wanted to. And being that Bo was madly in love with Lauren, controlling her desire to kill during sex, at least with Lauren, was easy. That's because Bo never just had sex with Lauren; rather, she loved Lauren, made love to her. Intense, passionate, love. And that was an entirely different realm of pleasure from the primal sex Bo experienced with those whom she decided to kill. But Bo would be kidding herself to think that love alone could trump thousands of years of succubus evolution. As romantic as it would have been, love wasn't enough.

Despite overcoming her killing instincts, there was always that one thing Bo and Lauren both liked to pretend did not exist, the one thing that made it work, but also masked the truth. It was the big lie. The medication. Months earlier, Lauren had finally invented a drug she had been working on for years - a cure - for the succubus killing instinct. The drug essentially functioned to suppress the instinct so long as sexual satiation was not compromised. In other words, Bo still had to feed on other Fae.

With the medication, Bo and Lauren we able to have phenomenal sex without fear lingering in the back of their minds. And with the fear element absent, Lauren was able to fully appreciate Bo's succubus skills. Bo was very aggressive naturally, yet tender and incredibly intense. Indeed, after each love making session, she had Lauren begging for more and more. Over time, Lauren, who was reserved, intellectual, and shy, found herself becoming somewhat of a nymphomaniac. But that's only because Bo brought that out in her. After all, Bo was compulsively sexual, and expressed herself best in the bedroom. The evolution of Lauren, however, was their secret. And Bo was good at keeping secrets. It was the story of her entire life.

Bu that wasn't all there was to their relationship. There was so much more. While Bo's relationship with Dyson was one dimensional, her relationship with Lauren was multidimensional. And it was the first multidimensional one she ever had with anyone, and ever would have. Bo and Lauren traveled together, danced together, laughed incessantly together, and faced the Garuda invasion together.

It was the latter that changed everything. The Garuda. But before the Garuda came into the picture, the unthinkable happened. The succubus proposed to the human woman. And after a long, gleeful smirk, with piercing eye to eye contact, the human accepted: "Yes, Bo, yes I'll marry you." Lauren laughed with joy, and followed her acceptance with a warm, passionate kiss of infinite love. Bo was overwhelmed with feelings of love and happiness. She was also incredibly humbled that Lauren would accept her, despite her dark side, her dark nature, her darkness. That's what made her cry in what was supposed to be the happiest moment of her life. She cried and cried, and Lauren held her, not understanding, not having the slightest idea at how overwhelming this was for Bo.

The wedding was beautiful. Dyson, Kenzie, Hale, the Blood King, they were all there, among hundreds of other Fae and humans. If ever there was hope for a civility between the two species, this coming together of communities, was a sentiment to that. The honeymoon was indescribable. A trip to Gilespie, a beautiful island inhabited by light Fae, a peaceful sub-breed, that harm no humans, and live in peace. And peaceful was the honeymoon, as well as beautiful, tranquil and serene. Bo and Lauren made love all day and night and could not satisfy themselves from each other. During breaks, they managed to find some time to tour the island and dine with the locals, learning about their history and their struggles against the dark. Bo learned more about her people on this trip than she did over the last year working with her Fae colleagues.

It wasn't until they returned from the wedding that Bo learned the bad news. She was sitting in Trick's bar when the revelation was made by the Blood King himself. "Bo, we're at war. A war the end of which can destroy our entire civilization. A war that we simply cannot afford to lose. And you are the only one who can save us. The message has been delivered to me, as the Blood King, that it is you. You were chosen to save us."

Bo was at a loss for words. Where was Kenzi when she needed a quirky outburst to break the tension of the moment. Kenzi, just say something, say something stupid! Make me laugh, Bo thought. But Kenzi was nowhere in sight and this was no laughing matter.

"Me, but why me? I mean, I'm humbled and honored, but I did just get back from my honeymoon, and I promised Lauren that I was getting out of this line of work, that I was going to let go of my need to find out who I am, that I was going to give her the life she always dreamed of, that we both want. I don't even kill anymore Trick, so I couldn't help you even if I wanted to." Bo knew as she spoke, as well as Trick knew, she was fooling no one but herself. She would never turn down the calling of her people, the chance to save the world, and her true destiny. That was so much greater than who she wanted to be, than how she wanted her life to be.

Bo was overwhelmed with grief. She sat with Trick in the bar, just the two of them, for hours as he explained her role in the fight against the Garuda. She listened attentively and asked questions about her mission, and it was not long after hearing the morning roosters calling, that she knew her destiny was not just to save the Fae from darkness, but to be a kamikaze.

Bo had to stop taking the medication. She had to be who she was, and not who Lauren wanted her to be. Her killing instinct was imperative to her mission. The number of dark enemies she would have to kill in this fight were countless, and she needed all the blood-thirstiness she could get.

But first she had to tell Lauren. She came home in the morning, haggard and drained. Lauren was home, in their apartment, sleeping. Bo crawled in bed, and Lauren awakened, shocked. "Bo" she said softly, "are you just getting home?" Bo explained everything. She left nothing out. She knew she had to be completely honest with Lauren. Lauren cried. She collapsed in Bo's arms and cried like a baby. Bo held her. She didn't know what to say. There was no consoling, no "it'll be alright.". How would it be alright when the prophecy required Bo's demise?

It wasn't long thereafter that the war started, and all of civilization was threatened by the great force of darkness - the Garuda. Although Bo led the charge, there were thousands, hundreds of thousands, that fought, and died.

Lauren had to leave the city, as all the humans did. This was not a war for humans, for they were no match for the light or dark forces of Fae in battle.

Lauren prayed for good news, for some miracle. She prayed that somehow, Bo would come out of this, somehow she would survive, like she always had. Bo had always found a way to get out of the most dangerous situations and this was just one more dangerous situation. Lauren rationalized it in her mind, that Bo would somehow find a way, she was so strong, so brave, so good, no other outcome would be fair. She had to live. She had to survive. Lauren needed her.

The war lasted 90 days. Long days, blood rivers, lost souls, wasted lives. And then the dust of hopes and dreams settled. The smell of death filled the air and the silence in the cities was deafening. When she got the news, she thought she would get it from the Blood King - that he would give her that least bit of respect and courtesy to break the news to her himself. But it wasn't him who told her what she dreaded to hear. Before she could get angry at him, she learned that he could not deliver the news to her. He was not there. For he, like Bo, did not make it out of battle. Instead, it was Dyson who was the messenger. He told Lauren how hard Bo fought. How galant she was. How many bad Fae she killed. And how her last words, as she laid covered in her own blood, were to tell Lauren, "I love you. I'm so sorry. Live a good life, be happy. Promise me to be happy."

Dyson was the last person in the world that Lauren ever imagined needing. She now found herself clinging onto Dyson and crying in his arms desperately. And he cried. They cried together. They cried for the loss of the one woman the both loved. They cried for the one woman they would never forget. They cried for the one woman they could never have. They cried for Bo. For the life she never had, never got to live. The dog and cat, the house, the white picket fence.


End file.
